cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dex Extraz
"DEX IS AWESOMENESS!!" "Your out of your mind, trooper, and that is exactly why me and this leigon love you" -A conversation between Dex Extraz and Commander Ponds CT-1776, nicknamed Dex Extraz, was a trooper of the 91st Recon Corps during the clone wars Beginings CT-1776 began life as all clones on kamino, but during the cloneing process, he was bumped against the glass in his cloneing container, causing him to become obbsessive. He would obbsess over everything he ate, and many other things. Finally, he began to obsess over a pantoran by the name of Dex Extra. He fell into a trance, always talking about him. Off of Kamino Extraz was recruited by the 91st Recon Corps and thier commander, Commander Ponds. When the commander was asked about this, he said " I took him because i know i could turn that obsessive need into a combat stlye" Clone trooper Razor said that "1776 is a disgrace to ALL clones, and should have been scrapped, why Ponds, Why?" He was unwelcome there by most of the troops, but that would soon change. Heading to Ryloth Extraz and the 91st soon when to Ryloth with Mace Windu to liberate the planet. They were traveling to the capital when they were ambushed. Lighning squad got out and cleared a way for them, while 1776, still with no nickname, sat in the back of an At-Te. "So," asked Ct-6567, a.k.a. Champ, "You still don't have a nickname?" "I named myself, from now on you will call me Dex Extra-zahhhhh!!!!" Then their tank got hit with a blast. "Ok, it's settled, welcome aboard Dex Extraz!" All the clones, even the gunner and the driver laughed at that. The clones in the tank, which were : Extraz, Champ, Ct-8585(Star) Ct-9023 (Omen Zan) Ct-8592 (the At-Te pilot, Stealth) Ct-1111 (Twosie) Ct-1113 (Rendevouz) Ct-3859 (the gunner, Boom) Ct-7785 (a segent, Venator) Ct-6789 (Arkham) Ct-7728 (a medic, Garfield) and Ct-1258 (a lieutenant, Cross) , became his team, and together they formed Xandu Squad. Soon, Extaz and his gang were on thier way to the capital, of course Stealth and Boom would stay with the tank, but the rest would go on foot to the capital. Lieutenany Cross gave them the plan of attack, in his usual stern way while Sergent Venator gave his own plan of attack, in a little more comedic stlye that Cross hated. They attacked the capital like planed, and no one in Xandu squad was injured. Battle Over Christopsis On thier next mission, the squad went to Christopsis, and on an important mission: to board a sepratist cruiser and take the blockade. Extraz was excited because this was something "Dex would do!" everyone in his squad laughed at this, but they would soon find out this was no laughing matter. They boarded the ship, and were imediatly met with resistance. They were quickly over-wealmed and had to turn back, but due to his carlessness, Venator was put in critical condition due to a shot in the cheek. Xandu has learned it's first lesson in reclessness, and was sent back to coruscant to recieve thier next mission. Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clones